


To the Darkened Moon

by prosecutorpumpkin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutorpumpkin/pseuds/prosecutorpumpkin
Summary: This job always did carry some consequences.But a guardsman without a liege is purposeless.





	To the Darkened Moon

**I.**

The toll is steep, but paid.

Losing a Heart wasn't so bad; Xigbar figures out perhaps too quickly that it hasn't prevented him from feeling regardless. Sure, it took a while to get past the numb beginning, but he feels now, just as deeply and truly as he ever did.

So he feels then, genuinely, Xehanort's loss.

Unmoored from reality and stability; made to watch over a budding Organization headed by a man who was a ghost of a shell of the man he knew and loved. Xehanort had already been taken from him, twice: once by amnesia, once by willing split.

Xehanort's heart, his emotion, his essence...disappeared.

Xigbar lounges in his throne in the circle of Thirteen, feeling everything but nothing, and wonders, among Xemnas's droning, if he'll ever passably pretend not to feel.

All of their hearts had gone.

Xehanort had merely taken Xigbar's earlier than the rest.

**II.**

Xehanort is, and is not, the same as he has always been.

Xigbar thinks to himself about all the changes Xehanort shows as they chat together on the highest balcony of the castle. Xehanort...his Heartless, anyway...perched, sitting on incomplete railing, dark brown coat flickering in the starless wind.

His style of speech hasn't changed. He still possesses that calm, curious lilt; the voice of a man constantly taking in and processing information. The voice of a man filled with genuine wonder for the world, and a desire to understand it.

The lack of a body is different.

Well, "lack", for the most part; within the endless darkness shielded by the robe are little peeking eyes, an ever shifting mass, with little wisps and tendrils that occasionally reach out to stroke Xigbar's scars like tender fingers.

"You aren't even listening, are you, Braig?"

"Nah...but I know you like to talk, so why not tell me again?"

The night is endless, and Xigbar is glad.

**III.**

News from beyond the reaches of the Castle's void.

Xehanort's Heartless has perished.

Sora's Nobody has been gained.

The time has come to complete what Xehanort could not finish, what his Heartless had lost.

Xigbar stares off into the endless night on the highest balcony as Saix watches his back.

"Let's get on with it," he says, tonelessly.

His voice is hard, yet brittle; it crumbles in his throat and spills from his lips in pieces, shattering midair. He passes by Saix with eye set in uncharacteristic seriousness, and Saix says something about how preferable it is to see Xigbar with some actual motivation in him, for once.

"My, it's almost as if you have some passion in you, Two."

Xigbar snaps his head around, throwing that sharp, shadowed glare over his shoulder, and that brittle voice cracks painfully sharp as he laughs.

"Let's not be stupid, Saix. 'Passion'...as if that kinda emotion could exist anyway."

Saix blinks.

"Of course it couldn't."

"Of course."


End file.
